Batman and Robin 1997 Revised
by Fictionstv
Summary: The revision of Batman and Robin 1997 . After attacking Boyle's Industries, Mr. Freeze works to kidnap leading scientists in Gotham to find a cure for his wife's terminal illness. Meanwhile, Pamela Isley is fighting to keep her humanity.


**Batman and Robin (1997) Revised**

**Scene 1**

It happened at night; the security guards were keeping watch inside the Boyle Industries Corporate building just outside Gotham. It was an isolated building; a few stories tall filled with scientists working around the clock to create cheaper newer versions of pharmaceutical drugs. The CEO, Ferris Boyle was working late as usual.

A figure approached the glass doors of the corporate building. There was a security computer system that kept all non-authorized individuals from getting inside. The figure looked at the security device where one would swipe their card and then peered inside. He was wearing a tan trench coat but his hands were gloved. He touched the glass window instantly causing it to shatter.

The security guards took a few moments to realize someone was walking slowly towards the front desk. Two security guards approached the figure with their guns held out in front of them. "Freeze," they shouted at him.

"Funny you should mention that," the figure said in a cold robotic tone.

His head was bald and his complexion was a pale white. His eyes were light blue; he held no expression nor were there any wrinkles on his face. It was as if his face were chiseled perfectly out of ice.

"I have come here to meet Mr. Ferris Boyle. I know he is here," the figure said.

"You are not authorized to be here sir. If you want to make an appointment you will have to come back tomorrow," one of the security guards told him.

"Unfortunately I have waited too long for this. Step aside," the figure said.

"Must be some sort of nut. Cuff him," the leading security guard ordered his colleague.

The security guard took out his hand cuffs and moved towards the figure. Immediately, the figure took out what appeared to be a pistol and fired on the security guard. A beam of light shot through the air hitting the security guard. There was a flash of light and then suddenly the security guard was completely frozen.

"Oh shit!" the leading security guard exclaimed. He reached for the button underneath the desk to send out the alarm. Mr. Freeze was quicker; he fired on the security guard's arm freezing the limb to the desk and preventing the guard from moving. The guard cried out in pain and fear while desperately trying to free himself. His frozen hand then broke off freeing the guard. The stunned security guard aimed his pistol at Mr. Freeze and fired. The bullets blasted holes through his coat but merely bounced off the armored suit underneath.

The security guard stared at Mr. Freeze in horror as he was frozen in place. Mr. Freeze proceeded to tour the first floor. "Get out," he ordered the scientists as he began firing on all of the computers and laboratory equipment.

The scientists immediately ran for the exists as Mr. Freeze's weapon destroyed all the sensitive electronic equipment. Samples were frozen killing them immediately and test tubes exploded as their liquid contents froze. Mr. Freeze saved one computer from being frozen. He sat down and immediately inserted a flash drive into the computer. Immediately, the virus in the flash drive went to work scrambling all the files on the network. When he was finished, Mr. Freeze went up the second floor towards Boyle's office.

Ferris Boyle was at his desk completely oblivious to what was happening on the first floor. He was busy crunching numbers; numbers that would generate greater quarterly returns. The same numbers that canceled Victor Freeze's research years ago. It was Boyle's habit to have his door locked so he wouldn't be disturbed by subordinates.

On this occasion, the door lock became frozen and broke off. Mr. Freeze pushed the door open with ease and stared Boyle down with cold revengeful eyes. Boyle wasn't sure what this was about, but decided to push the button underneath his desk which would alert his security and Gotham City Police.

"Ferris Boyle I presume," Mr. Freeze assumed.

"Can I help you?" Boyle asked fearfully.

"You don't remember me Ferris? Of course you don't. Who could recognize me after the accident that mutated my body to what it is now?" Mr. Freeze mused.

Mr. Freeze dropped his trench coat ending all pretenses. Boyle stared at Mr. Freeze in horror and then finally recognized his old subordinate. "Victor," Boyle realized.

"Yes Ferris. I have come to destroy all that you worked for. The files, the research, the experiments, and your accounts are now frozen permanently. Your life's work is gone the same way you destroyed mine," Mr. Freeze explained.

"Victor, surely we can make a deal. I'll give you all the funding you want. Anything, you name it," Boyle stalled.

"It's too late Ferris. But there is something I want to thank you for," Mr. Freeze allowed.

"What?" Boyle wondered.

"For making me cold to your pleas for mercy," Mr. Freeze said as he pointed his weapon at Boyle.

"No!" Boyle shouted just as he became frozen solid.

Mr. Freeze consider Boyle's frozen expression of horror and then watched as his frozen body fell on his desk and shattered into dozens of pieces. Mr. Freeze showed no satisfaction or remorse for what he had done. His expression remained the same; he then walked out of the office.

**Scene 2**

Batman sped down the freeway in his newly constructed Batmobile, a slightly larger vehicle from the last one which had been destroyed by the Riddler's bombs. The Batmobile had only one seat which fit Batman's personality; he worked alone.

Inside his vehicle, the Batmobile had a screen showing a map of where all Gotham City police cars were located. The red dots were moving towards Boyle's Industries office building, but Batman was ahead of them by several minutes. Batman clicked a button next to the screen; the screen then showed a detailed map of where the office building was located.

At the time the alarm was sounded, Batman had been touring the city of Gotham for any criminal activity. The Batmobile could pick up the frequency of the police's radio signals. This night, there were only small disturbances not worth Batman's attention. But the alarm at Boyle's Industries intrigued the Bruce Wayne in Batman. Boyle's Industries was loosely partnered with Wayne Enterprise's Technology Laboratory which had taken a hit since the alleged "suicide" of technology head Fred Stickley.

Batman accelerated his Batmobile expertly steering clear of any traffic ahead of him.

**Scene 3**

Mr. Freeze calmly exited the elevator dropping him to the first floor. As he walked towards the exit, he stopped as if sensing something out of place. From a pocket compartment on his suit, he took out some red colored goggles and put them over his eyes. He now had heat vision at his disposal.

Batman cautiously entered the building and quickly realized things were out of place. At the front desk were two frozen security guards. Batman didn't need to check their pulse; they were clearly dead. He decided to looked around and collect evidence before the police soiled the crime scene. He could see that certain objects in the room were intentionally frozen; this person was not just randomly freezing things.

Industrial sabotage came to mind but this was different. Batman took a sample of the ice and placed it in a compartment on his belt for later analysis. Suddenly Batman was blasted with an ice beam that instantly froze his cape to the floor. Batman turned around and saw Mr. Freeze slowly advancing on him.

Batman quickly ripped his cape from the floor and twirled around so as to face his new foe. "My apologies Batman. I thought you were the police," Mr. Freeze said and then walked away as if uninterested.

As Mr. Freeze walked towards the exit, Batman chased after him. "Who are you?" he demanded of him.

"Do you see the irony in your request Batman? I am Victor Freeze; I used to work here until I was betrayed by the CEO of this corporation."

"Where's Boyle?" Batman asked fearing the worse.

"He's in his office as broken frozen shards," Mr. Freeze answered.

Mr. Freeze then walked towards the exit but before he could make it Batman blocked his path and then kicked him hard to the chest. Mr. Freeze didn't even move from the impact; Batman's kick didn't even make a dent against the armored suit.

Mr. Freeze punched Batman hard to the face sending him stumbling to the ground. "It is not my intention to kill you Batman. Let me pass."

Batman shook off the blow and got back to his feet. Mr. Freeze pointed his weapon at Batman but hesitated to fire. Batman punched Mr. Freeze hard to the face and then kicked the weapon out of his right hand. The weapon fell to the ground with a loud clank. Mr. Freeze kicked Batman to the gut stunning him and then tossed him outside the broken glass doors.

Mr. Freeze considered his weapon which was connected to a tube and chain. He pulled the weapon towards him until it was back into his hand. Batman used what was left of his cape to shield himself from another freeze beam that effectively pinned him to the ground. As Mr. Freeze was just about to finish Batman off, the police arrived in several cars.

Mr. Freeze considered the squadron of police cars blocking his escape. "It is not my intention to harm any of you, but I will use deadly force if you do not let me pass," Mr. Freeze told them.

"Drop your weapon," the leading Sergeant ordered.

Mr. Freeze ignored the Sergeant and after a brief hesitation blasted the police squadron with his weapon. The police cars were suddenly frozen with frost forming around them. The police officers immediately opened fired on Mr. Freeze. As a response, Mr. Freeze activated a device on his suit that formed a bullet proof tube around his face. The bullets sparked off his suit but did not harm him. Mr. Freeze retaliated with a lower intensity burst that made the police officers so cold they could barely move.

Batman could only watch helplessly as a car drove up towards the parking lot. "Get in. Hurry up," a man's voice yelled.

Mr. Freeze calmly walked towards the vehicle and got in on the passenger side. Only later, did Batman find Boyle's frozen shattered remains.

**Scene 4**

The next day, Dick Grayson was sitting in a large lecture hall at Gotham's University. He was a freshman in college now on Bruce Wayne's dime and insistence. Actually it was Alfred's advice that convinced him to go to school and expand his career opportunities beyond the circus. But a lecture on plant biology, an elective course did little to persuade him that college was valuable. For Dick Grayson, a man was successful not based on a degree but with what he could do with his hands. That's how his parents had become successful.

The only think that kept Dick awake was how attractive the teacher was. She wore her reddish hair in a bun, wore glasses, and dressed conservatively but underneath Dick knew there was more to it. Or perhaps his boredom was making him see things.

"Plants convert the sun's energy in a process called photosynthesis…," the teacher continued.

Dick wasn't even taking notes; he didn't even know the teacher's name. He took out his syllabus and saw the teacher's name in the upper right corner. "Professor Pamela Isley," it said. It wasn't a very exotic name; Dick put down the syllabus with some disappointment.

When class was over, Dick walked out of the lecture hall feeling considerably drained. It was his first college class and he was already wanting the semester to end.

**Scene 5**

Professor Pamela Isley exited the lecture hall and headed towards the biology labs on campus. "A complete waste of my time," she complained to her superior.

"We can't always have fun Miss Isley," Doctor Woodrue reminded her.

"I know," Pamela sighed and then went over to her lab station.

Doctor Woodrue looked over at Pamela as he considered what to say next. "I have good news Pamela. We may be receiving some new funding from a very unlikely source."

"Who?" Pamela asked excited.

"Wayne Enterprise; after Boyle Industries went under they are now focusing on biological sciences and technology," Doctor Woodrue said pleased.

"I heard about that on the news. So terrible what happened to those people."

"Well, good for us I suppose," Dr. Woodrue commented.

"Does it bother you a little that our success was a direct result of industrial sabotage and murder?" Pamela asked.

"Sure it does, but I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. What we are doing is important towards the continued good health of the planet. Society depends on us to cure radical new diseases," Dr. Woodrue said.

Pamela nodded thoughtfully. "I need you to meet with Mr. Wayne to seal the deal," Dr. Woodrue added.

"Me?" Pamela wondered.

"You'll do fine. You know everything about our research. Just don't ramble on about every little detail," Dr. Woodrue advised.

"I'll try to keep it simple," Pamela smiled.

**Scene 6**

Bruce Wayne appeared to have an annoyed look on his face as he toured what was once a respectable technology laboratory. Ever since it was revealed that Edward Nygma, a former employee of Wayne Enterprise, had killed technology head Fred Stickley and then used his invention created at Wayne Enterprise to manipulate the citizens of Gotham, the new District Attorney had the entire laboratory thoroughly investigated. This shut down the technology laboratory for weeks and damaged the reputation of Wayne Enterprises. The stock boost Wayne Enterprise experienced after the abrupt fall of Nygma Corp. was now gone.

Bruce was also troubled by the sudden murder of Ferris Boyle as a corporate and criminal matter. He decided to spend most of his time in his office researching Victor Freeze. He learned that Victor Freeze had once been a scientist employed at Boyle Industries but had suffered an industrial accident which literally mutated the scientist's cells. Bruce contemplated the similarities between the industrial accident that created the Joker with the one that apparently created Mr. Freeze.

At first Bruce saw the story as simply a scientist angry at his boss for shutting down his research. It reminded him of Edward Nygma's revenge against him for shutting down his project. Not a day went by that Bruce did not regret how he handled that situation. Since then, he became very familiar with many of his employees and created a newly improved employee background check system.

But as Bruce dug more into the story, he could see that Mr. Freeze was different than Edward Nygma. Victor Freeze had been working on a cure for his terminally ill wife. He had even managed to cryo-genetically freeze her until he could find a cure. Bruce sat back in his chair as he considered Mr Freeze in a different light.

"Your appointment is here Mr. Wayne," his secretary said ending his reflection.

"Which one?" Bruce asked.

"Pamela Isley from Gotham University," his secretary replied.

"Oh, bring her in," Bruce allowed recalling her name.

Pamela entered Bruce's office with some obvious nervousness. "Please to meet you. I have heard a lot about your work with Doctor Woodrue," Bruce said extending his hand to her.

"Oh, thank you," Pamela said as she shook his hand.

The two took a seat; Bruce then took out a folder related to the issue at hand. "We've decided to change our focus away from electronic media to the biological sciences. Our company donates millions to charity, but I would like to see Wayne Enterprise be known for curing rare diseases," Bruce began.

"Very generous of you."

"Right, so I see you have made some progress with plant toxins found in the Brazil rain forest. I guess my concern is that I don't want any of this research being used for weapon's applications," Bruce said finally.

"Oh, I completely understand. Our work is very protected by software encryption. None of the equipment or samples leave the lab. And everyone who works in the laboratory is thoroughly background checked," Pamela said quickly.

Bruce nodded feeling himself persuaded. "Then we have a deal."

"Thank you very much Mr. Wayne. You don't know how much this means to us," Pamela said happily.

"I want Doctor Woodrue to know that we are full partners in this," Bruce said.

"I'll be sure to tell him. Again, thank you very much for your support. We won't disappoint you," Pamela said shaking Bruce's hand.

When Pamela had left his office, Bruce considered his leather chair. "I'll take the jaguar this time."

**Scene 7**

Bruce parked his jaguar in the garage and then went inside the large mansion. "Can I get you anything Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"No thank you Alfred. Where's Dick?" Bruce wondered.

"He's in the entertainment room," Alfred replied.

Bruce found Dick slouched on the coach watching cartoons while drinking a soda and eating chips. Bruce stared at Dick for a moment before interrupting him. "How was school?" Bruce asked in a fatherly tone.

"Good…really interesting," Dick lied.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to study yet?" Bruce asked.

"Don't know yet, but I have two years to decide. Right now I am getting my elective courses out of the way," Dick said while still watching the TV.

"What courses?" Bruce wondered.

"One is this plant biology class. I am thinking about dropping it though."

"Why? Not exciting enough for you?"

"Professor Isley can be really boring."

Bruce froze as he heard that name. "Pamela Isley is your teacher?"

"Right…you know her?"

"You're not dropping that class," Bruce ordered. He then proceeded to turn off the television. "It just so happens that she works for me now. And that means continual progress reports."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dick stared at Bruce with a stunned expression on his face.

"Hit the books," Bruce ordered.

**Scene 8**

Dr. Gregory Belson and Victor Freeze had been colleagues at Boyle Industries, but soon after Victor was fired, Belson cut off all communication with his former friend. It wasn't that Belson disliked Freeze, it was simply not a very smart career move to be associated with him. But then Belson was laid off himself soon thereafter for another unrelated matter.

So, when Freeze recruited Belson to sabotage Boyle Industries, Belson was willing to assist. But Belson never thought Freeze would go so far as to kill Boyle. "Your name is on the front page Victor," Belson said in a panicked voice.

"It is of no concern," Mr. Freeze said dismissively.

"No concern? All the cops are after you, after us. And then there's the Batman," Belson reminded him.

"The Batman and the police have already proven to be an insignificant obstacle," Freeze said in an emotionless tone.

"You might be invincible but I'm not. I'm a normal guy with a normal life."

Mr. Freeze took out a small diamond from the pocket of his robes. "I have perfected the technology of using concentrated lasers to turn coal into diamonds. This is but a small sample of what I have."

Belson stared at diamond as if memorized by it. "Okay, what's next?"

"It's not enough that we have all of Boyle's files or diamonds. What I really need are scientific minds that I can use to find a cure," Mr Freeze said and then showed Belson a computer screen showing a list of scientists, some of which worked at Boyle's Industries. One of those scientists was Dr. Woodrue.

"These are the scientific minds that I need to find a cure for Nora," Mr. Freeze displayed.

"You going to employ them?" Belson wondered.

"No, I can't trust them to not leave and tell the police. No, they will be taken by force and will not be allowed to leave this place until they come up with a cure," Mr. Freeze answered.

"What if there is no cure? Like the common cold. What if they never find it?" Belson asked.

"Then this place will be their tomb."

**Scene 9**

Dr. Woodrue and Pamela Isley were soon rewarded with the newest equipment and samples from around the world. Their lab was quickly becoming one of the most advance disease fighting centers in the country. The two worked side by side when they weren't giving lectures to students.

One night, Pamela fell asleep at her desk. Dr. Woodrue decided not to disturb her but considered a new opportunity. He had been working on a bacteria fighting drug but was not given the green light for human trials just yet. An impatient man, Dr. Woodrue believed the time was now to find out if he was right.

Taking a needle filled with plant bacteria and toxins, he went over to Pamela and pressed the needle in her arm. "Forgive me Pamela. Some must be sacrificed for the sake of progress," he whispered just before he sank the needle into her arm.

Pamela twitched but didn't wake up as Dr. Woodrue finished the injection. When he was done, Dr. Woodrue backed away from Pamela. He was filled with apprehension as to what he had done. He immediately disposed of the needle. Once Pamela got sick, he thought, he would then give her the cure and see what would happen.

**Scene 10**

Pamela entered the lecture hall the next day a little flustered. She felt a little feverish and not herself. Despite this, she was determined to show up to work. She had no family; they had died during her childhood. She had no significant other; she was essentially married to her work.

Dick took a front seat row so he get a clear view of the professor as she talked. If he was going to have sit through a boring lecture, he might as well allow his imagination go wild. Midway through Pamela's lecture, she hunched over and started gasping for air. Finally she collapsed in front of the whole class.

Dick Grayson was the first person at her side. "Anybody got a cell phone?" he asked of those crowded around.

"I got one," one of the students said and immediately dialed 911.

Pamela struggled to breathe and then fainted. "She's not breathing," Dick realized with alarm.

He instantly took charge of the situation by checking her pulse and then beginning CPR. The other students watched nervously as Dick pushed down on Pamela's chest and then breathed into her mouth. Just as the paramedics came into the room, Pamela suddenly gasped for breath and began breathing again.

Dick smiled as he realized he not only saved a life but was also able to sort of kiss his teacher at the same time. As Pamela was placed on a stretcher and taken into the ambulance, Dick suddenly felt his eyesight become blurry.

"You okay man. You don't look too good," one student said of him.

"No, I'm cool," Dick said but then collapsed on another student.

**Scene 11**

Bruce arrived at the hospital and found Dick sitting upright in a hospital bed. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched the television and ate hospital food. "How is he doctor?" Bruce asked.

"He seems to have been poisoned. We can't pin down the source or the type of poison exactly, but we have cleared his system. He should be alright now," the doctor said.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" Bruce asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we do know he collapsed soon after giving Miss Isley CPR. He saved her life."

"You mean Pamela Isley. She's here too?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, you can visit her if you like," the doctor allowed.

Bruce nodded and then let the doctor leave to do other tasks. "The doctor says you're going to be fine," he said to Dick.

"Glad to hear it."

"Good job out there. But tell me, when did you start feeling sick?" Bruce asked.

"As soon as I did mouth to mouth I felt something really weird. I think Professor Isley is really sick."

"I'm going to have my own physicians take a look at you. Until then you're staying here," Bruce said.

"Wait, why?" Dick asked.

"What you have may be contagious. I am not going to allow you leave until we know what this is," Bruce explained.

Dick sighed and then nodded realizing the seriousness of the situation.


End file.
